We plan to provide fingerprint data for BAC clones covering the entire 3,000 Mb human genome in the next year; to use probes from 2/3 of the genome to position the fingerprint contigs onto chromosomes over the next 2 years; and to sequence 1/3 of the genome over the next 3 years. With contributions from other US and international labs, this should place more than 95 percent of the sequence in the public domain in 2001 for all to explore.